


My beloved one

by Matrakcsi



Category: Her Majesty Mrs Brown, Mrs Brown (1997)
Genre: Death, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sad Ending, eternal love, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrakcsi/pseuds/Matrakcsi
Summary: They only shared a kiss twice





	My beloved one

1)

They were riding out together, he and his Queen. Both of them adored these ridings, it felt so good to be free without the eyes of the court. But then she stopped, it was so unexpected, and John Brown knew that something was wrong. She wanted to get off the horse, so he helped her. He got her into his arms, and she felt so secure there. He looked into her eyes and saw the deepest and purest love, for a moment the whole world stopped. But it was just a moment, then he remembered the reality, that he was queen, an empress, and he was just a servant, no one important. There was a wall between them, which they couldn't break. He knew that his feelings were wrong, he must leave her. Yes, it was the only logical step to make. And so he told her, that he is going to leave her, but then she started to tremble and shouted: "I forbid you!".  
\- I have to, it is the best for both of us, this is the right decision. You must understand it. - Suddenly she grabbed his hands and looked instantly into his eyes.   
\- You can not leave me now. How am I supposed to live without you? You brought me back to life, without you - she squeezed his hands - I can't be happy, I can't be safe. How do you expect me? Please, John, stay! - with the last words, her eyes became watery, she was going to cry. It was so clear that she needed him in her life. How could he deny anything from this woman, this woman that he loved the most?   
\- I will stay. I will. - And as he said this, she gently kissed his hands, and he did the same. They had never been this intimate, this close. He could feel that she was still trembling. He moved even closer to her and murmured into her ear.  
\- With this kiss, I promise you that I'll serve you 'till death will do us apart. You and your safety are more precious to me than anything in this whole world. I love you. - Then he caressed her cheeks before kissing her very gently. She didn't protest, and when they lips parted she smiled and kissed him again, this time it was a deep and passionate kiss. Anyone could have seen them but she didn't care. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and hugged her tightly. Her head was resting on his chest. She was so happy, she hadn't felt this for years, it felt so lovely and secure. He caressed her back and then they got back to their horses.

 

2)

She was so worried and angry as she walked in the castle to his room. She wondered why hadn't anyone told her sooner. He had been sick for four days now, and no one had told her... But then she realized that she was the one to blame, she hadn't asked for him for days. She felt that she had betrayed him, after all, he was his beloved friend, the one who protected her for years and years. And also he was the one who owned her heart. She remembered the day when they had shared that sweet kiss, that was the only time, he never again tried to be intimate her. She even remembered his voice saying "I love you." And she didn't say it back... Had he realized it? He must have. But now she stopped her thoughts cause she reached the door of his room. She knocked and after walked in. So there she was, alone again with John Brown. Her Scottish friend. He looked so weak and old. "I'm no better," she thought "I can't bear to look at my face in the mirror. Once he declared his love for me but does he still find me appealing?" And as she stepped closer to his bed, he opened his eyes.  
\- So you came. I knew you would.  
\- I'm so sorry my friend, I know I should have come sooner. - They talked, Victoria asked some questions of his illness,but she saw that he was tired, and she wanted him to rest, to regenerate his energy. Because he had to, he had to get better. She still needed him. She caressed his hands and then decided it's best to leave him alone. Se would come tomorrow. But when she turned her back he called her. His voice was warm, just like that day.  
\- My queen.  
\- Yes? - she turned - Do you need anything?  
\- You are still so beautiful. And so strong. You don't need me anymore. You are...I mean I'm... - But he couldn't finish his sentence. He coughed very painfully for minutes. Victoria stepped to his bed and tried to help him.   
\- My dear friend, please rest!  
\- No, I have to tell you now. Death is coming for me and I want you to know... My feelings haven't changed, and you were the light in my life. - When he said that Victoria touched his face and then kissed him slowly and very lightly.  
\- I love you, my dear John. - And then they kissed again, and for a moment John felt stronger than ever, he kissed the Queen back gently. When they parted Victoria looked into his eyes and smiled. " He is an angel." She thought. "No one could be compared to him, not even a Queen."  
\- Make some place, love. I will stay with you for a while. - Even though he seemed better now, she realized that his condition was horribly bad, and she wanted to share her love with him while she could.  
\- You are amazing. - he said as she sat next to him. His head was resting on her shoulder, and in a few minutes, he felt asleep. And Victoria stayed with him, and after a while, she also felt asleep with undried tears on her cheeks.


End file.
